Pansy Has Some Competition For Draco's Heart
by SammySalvatoreHarkness2
Summary: Not long before receiving his Hogwarts letter, Draco meets Theodore Nott's recently orphaned cousin from America, a redhead named Sam. Its clear from the start that Draco likes her, but Pansy Parkinson has other plans. Who wins? Who's Sam's real father? And what's Sam's part in Draco's future according to Lucius Malfoy?
1. Intro

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter related. All rights to Harry Potter things go to JK Rowling. I only own my OC.**_

**Intro**

**Tragic Meeting?**

Sam sat on a bench in Central Park reading- for the 20th time- a letter her father had written to her just before her parents went on a job to catch a dark wizard. A job they, sadly, did not survive.

_My Dear Sam,_

_Should your mother and I not return from this job, you will be sent to live with your mother's brother and his family. He has a son that is your age named Theodore._

_There's one thing you should know, I think. I am not your biological father. I merely adopted you when you were a baby not long before your mother and I got married. According to your mother, your real father was not the greatest man. I don't mean to say she said he was abusive, just didn't get in with the right crowd for a family. Though, she says he really loved you. I'm sure someday- when you least expect it- you will meet him, and then you can decide for yourself if he was a good man or not._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

Her uncle had sent her a letter by owl saying that he was too busy with work in the Ministry to personally pick her up, so he was sending a friend to get her and he would be there soon. That was four days ago; she was still waiting.

_Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor_

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy walked up to his son. "Come with me. We are going to do a favor for Mr. Nott."

"Why do I have to go?" Draco whined.

"Because the favor is to go to New York and pick up his niece and bring her back to the Nott's home to live with them. She is your age so I believe she will trust me more to keep her safe during the journey if you are with me. Now come, grab your jacket. I assure you that if you get your letter, it will be here when we return."

"You hate doing people favors, what makes this one different?"

"I know that this girl has a part in your future. Let's go."

_Now they all in NYC_

Draco followed his father through Central Park towards a young girl who had shoulder length red hair.

"Excuse me," Lucius said as Draco stood beside him. "Are you Ms Sam Smith, niece of Edward and Theresa Nott?"

Sam looked up at the tall blond with her blue eyes as she spoke, "I am. Who's asking?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, a friend of your Uncle's. And this is my son, Draco."

Sam looked at Draco, who nodded once to her.

"Why are you here?" Sam looked back up at Lucius.

"Your Uncle regrets not being able to come get you himself, but he sent me in his place. My son and I will take you to their home."

Draco and Sam glanced at each other. Sam looked at Lucius again, but Draco kept looking at her. There was something about her- with her red hair and ocean blue eyes- that drew the young boy to her. If Lucius knew this, he would be pleased.

"Say that I trust you," Sam said. "How would we be getting there?"

"I trust your parents didn't hide their magic from you?" Lucius asked.

"No, they didn't."

"Then that's how we will be traveling. With magic."

Sam narrowed her eyes as she thought, looking at him and debating if she could trust him or not. He made a good case. He claimed to be a friend of her Uncle's- she didn't know her Uncle, so she couldn't be sure of his friends, and her Uncle had told her that he'd said a friend to get her- and he was British, like her mother. The only reason Sam was debating if she could trust him was because he was a stranger, and something about him seemed just a tad bit off.

Lucius held a hand out to her.

"We don't have all day, child," He said, beginning to feel a bit annoyed. "We must be leaving."

Sam glared and the man, but stood up.

"Fine," she said. "Let's go."

Sam sat in her new room at her Uncle's house, looking around. It wasn't terrible. And her Aunt had said she could redecorate a little, so that was cool. Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said quietly.

The man who walked in smiled at her.

"Hello," He said. "I'm your Uncle Edward. You can call me Uncle Ed, if you'd like. I'm sure you've met your Aunt?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded a little. "Aunt Tess seems cool… She said I could redecorate the room a little."

"Of course you can! This is going to be your home from now on; you have to enjoy your room. You and Tess can go shopping later. Come down for lunch, yeah? Lucius and his wife and son will be joining us."

Sam nodded and followed her Uncle downstairs.

"You've never actually heard of Hogwarts?!" Draco asked Sam. "Your own mother studied there and she never told you about it?!"

"She just said it's where she learned about magic and met her best friend who supposedly died before I was born," Sam shrugged.

"Father said that he was good friends with your mother."

"Awesome."

"Mum, dad, the owl came with the mail!" Theodore burst into the room with a stack of letters in one hand, waving three individual letters around in the other.

He handed the stack to his father and the other three to his mother.

"Oh, the Hogwarts letters," Theresa said, handing them to the children. "One for Theo, one for Sam, and it seems Dumbledore sent Draco's here as well."

Sam was confused and her Aunt prompted her to open it.

_Dear Miss Sam Smith,_

_It is my pleasure- as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- to tell you that you have been selected to attend our great school. I know that your parents would be very proud to see you walk through our doors and onto the path to your future._

_I look forward to seeing you at the start of term._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Along with the letter came a list of supplies she would need to buy before the start if school.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Draco said.

"Better get used to one another," Sam said. "I will not EVER do your homework for you."

"We'll see about that."

"Sam Smith," McGonagall called.

Everyone watched as the newly orphaned witch with slightly messy red hair walked up to be sorted into a house.

"Hm…." The hat said. "Tough choice, I see qualities fitting all four houses. Conflicting interests; oh, and secrets for you to uncover in the coming years. I'll push you in the right direction. SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin house cheered and Sam went to sit between Draco and Theodore, who began introducing her to some of their friends, including Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Sam was sitting next to her cousin in their first potions class. Draco was sitting with some annoying girl named Pansy who seeming to be making Draco want to rip her head off. Sam felt sorry for him. She would try to sit next to him next time so he didn't have to sit with that girl again.

Professor Snape walked in, speaking, telling them all the rules of his classroom. It took him five minutes before he called out a boy named Harry Potter- asking him questions he didn't know the answer to. Some Gryffindor girl knew the answers- but Snape ignored her. Sam knew the answers too from what her father had taught her, but she could tell from Snape's posture and tone that he was ONLY addressing the Potter boy so she said nothing, didn't even raise her hand.

After class, Draco practically ran out of the room to catch up with Sam.

"I BEG of you," he said. "Sit next to me from now on so that girl can't."

"Deal," Sam said.

"Draco, wait up!" They heard Pansy shout from down the hall.

Without even thinking, Sam grabbed Draco's arm and ducked behind a corner with him, hiding behind a wall as Pansy ran past them, unaware they're there and wondering where they had gone.

"That was close," Draco said. "Thank you."

"No problem," Sam said. "That's what friends are for."

"She's been following me around since dinner last night. Claims to just KNOW that we'll fall in love and get married."

"Aw, she has a HUGE crush on you. So cute."

"No, it's annoying. I can't take it. She looks like the clingy type and I HATE clingy people."

"I am so sorry."

"No you're not, you're enjoying this."

"Just a little. But I have no problems even remotely like this, so it's kind of amusing."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Sam."

"I fully intend to."

They walked into their next class, past Pansy who was begging Draco to sit with her, and sat down. Sam glanced back at Pansy who pouted and glared at Sam.

"She is so pissed that you ignored her and sat with me," Sam giggled.

"She'll get over it," Draco said. He was watching Sam, he thought her giggle was kind of cute.

After lunch that day, Sam- along with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle- went to herbology. Getting bitten by a plant was Draco's brilliant plan for starting off that class.

Their first flying lesson was less than smooth. When a boy named Longbottom get sent to the hospital wing with a broken wrist, Draco tool the opportunity to goof around and be a bit of a bully. Sam was not the least bit pleased with that side of him, so when Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore were giving him high-fives, she just walked away from him.

Sam didn't talk to Draco for the rest of the day.

For Sam, her first year at Hogwarts went by pretty smoothly- minus a troll finding its way into the school and everyone freaked out. She had heard that Potter and his friends had gotten into a bit of a tough spot. Much to Draco's dismay, the whole school now thought Potter was fairly cool.

Over the summer, Sam and Draco wrote quite a few letters to each other about what they were up to.

In their second year, Draco had been a bit nervous that Sam might get hurt- especially after they both made it onto Slytherin's quidditch team. Once again, Potter and his friends saved the school, this time from a giant snake that wanted to kill all the muggle-born students.

Sam had never gotten hurt, much to Pansy Parkinson's dismay. Draco was pleased. He was curious as to why he was so concerned for Sam's safety when he truly didn't care about anyone else. He was going to spend his summer trying to figure out why.

**Due to not wanting to drag this on by actually writing out the first two years fully, I'm just giving you that little description. This way we can get right to the good stuff with Sam and Draco, as well as learn who Sam's real dad is. **


End file.
